Insanity
by Sonic9234
Summary: "He couldn't believe it. Why would HE sign him over? Did he do anything? He didn't know." Very sad and heart-wrenching. Do not read if you are light of heart.
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure sat in the corner of the room. His quills, normally slicked back were disheveled, since he no longer cared about himself. The room itself? White. Nothing but white. It drove him to utter madness. But, compared to the outside of it, he considered it a haven for him. A year ago, he could be seen here, yelling, screaming, praying, for someone to get him.

But that was a year ago.

It's been two years he's been here. From the very moment he woke up, they told him that no one could see him, besides those already here. The figure raised his head, eyes both shiny and dull. No one, not even the people here could see what he was thinking. Some even said he himself had trouble knowing what he was thinking. But he did, and what he was thinking was the few precious memories he had before he arrived.

The images had long died, and were forgotten, but he still knew what happened in his head, even without being able to remember what he saw.

He didn't know when it started, but he tried to think as far back as he could.

* * *

The ARK. He was falling in the capsule Eggman had ejected. The yellow emerald was in there with him, but that was the least of his worries. Why? Because he was falling through space, and the capsule was on self-destruct. He remembered he was scared. Why? Because he was going to die. He knew he needed help, and screamed for it at the last minute. Then he was back on the ARK. They asked how he made it. He simply said he was a quick learner. But that wasn't the truth. He didn't know the truth. And that worried him.

Then came the whispers. When …a week later? He didn't know. He could hear whispers in the back of his head. He at least he knew that. He didn't tell anyone, they'd think he was crazy. But they got louder, and louder, and louder… He couldn't take it. He couldn't hear. He couldn't think. In his bed, he clutched his ears and mentally screamed for the silence he needed.

And it worked. He didn't hear them anymore.

Then the pain. He didn't know when it started, nor how long, except it ended shortly before he came here. It just… hit him all of a sudden. He was coming back from a mission. Tails was the only one with him. He grabbed his head and fell. It hurt so much! He couldn't help but scream. Tails rushed up to help him, but the closer he got, the more painful it felt. He screamed louder. Tails got the hint and backed up enough for the pain to release him. Tails had asked him if he was okay. He said he didn't know. Tails took a step forward, and he fell down again. Tails stepped back, and just stood. He said that he should take a look at him. A scan revealed to have nothing wrong with him. It still hurt to be around him. He suggested to Tails that he tried it on other people. They all hurt him.

It was a horrible time for him. The pain increased every time. And even got to the point where even the plants started to hurt him. He barely made it home before he collapsed on his bed. He barely left his room after that. No one knew what to do. Everyone was making theories, but they were all shot down. Even Knuckles made a speculation, saying that he had grown sensitivity to Chaos Energy. No one knew how to prove it right or wrong, so they left it be. Shadow was the first one to blow it. He got so mad to the point where he thought that he was faking it all for attention. As soon as Shadow entered his room he made it straight to his bed, where he was whimpering with every step closer to him. Shadow grabbed him by his shoulders, and shook him. It hurt like nothing else, and instincts took over. Next thing he knew, Shadow was outside in the hall, covered in scratches, and unconscious. Tails rushed up, and as soon as he saw Shadow, had dragged him down to the infirmary. He didn't know what to do, and crawled back in his bed, and cried himself to sleep.

He didn't know how long it was before that incident, and when the pain stopped. He always had felt a little tinge of the pain when he was alone in his room, but he didn't feel it. He pinched himself to see if he wasn't numb, and upon feeling the sting, resolved that it was gone. He tried to walk outside his room. No pain. He walked down the stairs. No pain. He sneaked up behind Tails, who was working on his inventions at the workshop. No pain. He readied his long-not-used legs…

* * *

"Wha!" Tails shouted as he got tackled.

"Tailstailstails! -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Sonic. I'm glad to see you better. Now can you explain to me what happened?"

"I don't really know what happened. It was just… everything. Every time I was near something, it just hurt. The nearer someone came, it hurt worse. I don't know what really happened, but it just… stopped. Is Shadow okay? It looked like I did a number on him."

"You did. He's okay, though. He realized the gravity of your… condition after that."

* * *

He looked at what he was making. Some invention using a chaos emerald. He picked the yellow one off the table.

* * *

'_Aren't you the same Chaos Emerald that saved me?'_

'_Yes.'_

Sonic's eyes widened in shock_ 'You can talk, Emerald?'_

'_Duh. And I'd prefer Ierō, Thank you. It is my given name.'_ Sonic dropped the emerald. _'Ow! I can feel when people drop me!'_

"Sonic? You okay?" Tails looked at him.

"No. I don't think so."

"What happened?"

"The emerald just spoke to me."

"Sonic…"

"I swear it's true. I don't know what's happening! The Emerald even said it's name was Ierō!"

'_That's because it is, idiot.'_

Sonic's breath hitched as he heard it.

* * *

Tails remained highly skeptical of Sonic after the conversation. Every statement Sonic said was replied with a doubtful or insulting line from Tails. Tails eventually ignored him, and wouldn't even talk to him. Then after a dinner under the house shared between them, he fell asleep more quickly than usual.

The next day, he woke in this place. He didn't know what to think. One of the devils said he was at Rutelidge Asylum. He was an idiot then. He didn't notice that they were evil, or even why they tortured him. At first he thought that he shouldn't be here. That he wasn't crazy. But a couple weeks in, he learned something. Asylums weren't for the people who were crazy. They were for people who saw the world as it was, not as how the people wanted to see it, or how people wanted it to be. The rest of society locked up people like him, for they wanted to remain in the world of lies, and not open their eyes to the reality around them. They left him for dead where the devils who lived here would beat him, kick him, and inject him with their nasty fire-liquid. He hated it. You felt like you were on fire, from your fingertips to your heart, to your head, and any other place on your body. Then they take you to their headmaster, so they can try t get into your mind, and steal your secrets. Every night, he would beg for someone to save him. He begged for anyone, even Shadow, to save him. He mostly begged for Tails. A year ago from the present, he and a few 'friends' devised a plan to escape. They, too, couldn't stand it here. Then when they were about to escape, he grabbed their files out of the record room. He told them so they'd know who'd signed them over. He opened his. On the bottom was signed:

'_**Miles T. Prower**_'

He couldn't believe it. Why would Tails sign him over? Did he do anything? He didn't know. He slid the file back, and told them to run. They did. He went back to his 'sanctuary.' People might wonder why he didn't leave. He had a good reason.

If your own brother didn't want you in the world, who would?

* * *

_Present time:_

Sonic stared at the door, knowing what was to come. The devils would come in, he'd try to escape, they would catch him, beat him, and shove the needle of fire-liquid in his neck.

The door opened. A boy, around 13 walked in. He knew what was to come. He could see the devils' shadows by the door. So they sent a child do get him out? For Sonic, these guys rose to a new level of evil. The boy walked up to him.

"Hello, Sonic. I'm John. I'm the new psychiatrist's son. He told me he wanted me to bring you."

Sonic brought in a deep breath. "Please… Please don't make me go…"

John tilted his head. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"The devils outside… They beat me, and put fire-liquid in me. They do it everyday to me."

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration."

"No… It isn't."

The boy reached out his hand. "Well, here, take my hand. I promise they won't hurt you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sonic reached out his hand, just about to take John's…

"What are you doing? Get away from him! He's dangerous!" Shouted one of the devils as they pulled John back.

"Hey! Stop it! For god's sake, all of you! Stop beating him!" John shouted as they crowded around Sonic. The devils picked up a struggling Sonic, and put a needle in his neck. John tried to see what it was, but he could only tell that it was clear.

The shrieks of Sonic only tore at the boy's heart. Sonic's tear streaked face wanted to make him cry himself. He finally realized why they were called devils by him. He saw the looks on their faces, the looks they gave as Sonic cried, set the boy straight.

'_That's It. I'm going to report this to the police and make sure everyone of these bastards are ruined. I don't care if my dad loses his job. Tough luck.'_

* * *

The pain had gone recently, but he knew what was coming. They would take him to the headmaster, and he would try to get in his head. But it wouldn't work. He wouldn't let it work.

They let him go and he fell to the ground as they laughed. He walked into the door, and there sat the new headmaster. He started to speak.

"Hello, Sonic! I'm glad to see you here. I am Dr. Kokoro, and I believe you've met my son, John. So, lets see why you're here… Your friend-"

"I don't see him as a friend anymore."

"Well, what do you see him as?"

"I… don't know. I can't see him as a friend, nor an enemy."

"Well, let's just say... Miles Prower sent you here because he believes you to be insane. I talked to him, and he said the major problem is that you believe you can talk to a Chaos Emerald. So, with his permission, I brought an item." Dr. Kokoro reached behind his back and pulled out…

Sonic eyes widened. **"Ierō!"**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**Wow. It's so sad. Poor Sonic. This nearly made me cry writing it.

*Sniff* So SAD!

SEGA owns all of the characters in this story, except for Dr. Kokoro and John. (Kokoro is Japanese for mind. I love Japanese. I love Japan. I actually wished that I was born there once.

Rutelidge Asylum is owned my American Mcgee and EA (Or whichever one owns the rights to American Mcgee's Alice, and the new upcoming game, Alice: Madness Returns. Pretty famous games. The original Vorpal Sword boxart for the game actually sells for $200! Unbelievable!

VOTE ON MY POLL!

PM ME FOR REQUESTS! REQUIREMENTS ARE ON MY PAGE!

IF YOU WANT A PREVIEW OF MY STORIES ON MY POLL PM ME!


	2. Sad Times

I'll be sending this to everyone I know, and the post this on all of my stories.

Unfortunately, with all the work at IB, I don't have much time left for all of the other things I like to do, such as going on my PS3, and writing fanfictions (of course). I have been doing my best to keep tabs with most of the people on this website. But, I still lack the time. Unfortunately, this has made the horrible result that I have lost interest in Sonic the Hedgehog, my major fanfiction idea base. That and coupled with the fact that I have become increasingly aggravated with this website's support and help in new categories, I have made a decision.

I am going to start moving all of my stories out of my account and begin moving them over to my DeviantArt account. I can do a lot more there and post journal entries occasionally, and post art. I'll try to make a Fiction Press account as well. I have plenty of original ideas, and after some very encouraging words from my english teacher, I may even start commercially writing in full fledged books.

My decision is not final, however. I really do like a lot of the people of the site, and I might come back eventually. I am not entirely sure if I will, but I just might later on. I WILL, however, stay on the site for reading other stories and reviewing them.

I have managed to write a piece of one fanfiction, for a very good flash called Tarboy. It's an amazing video, I strongly suggest you watch it. (www. youtube .com /watch?v=ACHVwA1D8fE). I tried getting ff .net to add a new category for it, but I have not seen it made yet, let alone a reply saying they got the message. I thought of starting an internet rally for it, but I'm not sure that'll work. Send me a PM if you want to try. If enough people reply, I'll think of a plan, but again, I'm not sure it'll work.

My dA account is sonic9234 .deviantart .com. I'll try to continue my work there.

So I guess this is a goodbye.

I wish I have more to say, I really do. But, I don't. But I'll start moving my stuff around the next two weeks, I have another week of school before my break.


	3. WTH!

I feel duped. I literally JUST got a reply from ff .net a couple of SECONDS after I sent that last message.


End file.
